Strange Ordeal thei
by melodicSiren
Summary: I DO NOT SHIP THIS! BasiliskXDraco. Because my History class was weird, and my friend dared me too. Mpreg. My friend drew a naga, that looked like Malfoy by accident, so we said it was their child. read, review and laugh at our insanity.


I do not ship this, nor do I condone it. Written for a cracked up history class and that is all. I'll give a full explanation at the end of the story. I am not trying to pretend I know how snakes reproduce. This is just my best guess. ...Yes you read that right.

Draco was in the shower at the end of another school day. He sighed in relief as the stress from the day was washed away with the water streaming down his face, back and the rest of his body. Stupid Potter had been in the spot light again today. He growled deep in his throat at the memory of his latest endeavour. Scoffing he allowed the memory to fade with the water pouring down the drain.

Suddenly he heard something moving behind him. Stiffening with fear he listened intently to the quiet slithering coming from somewhere behind the shower curtain. The slithering grew closer and closer, until with a gasp he felt a huge, scaled _thing _curl around his feet. Slamming his eyes shut, Draco assumed that whatever it was, it was going to eat him, and he was going to die, naked in the shower.

The snake-like thing continued to spiral upwards, binding the blond boy up to his waist. Draco kept his eyes closed out of fear. He knew there were rumours going around the castle that the Basilisk that Potter killed in their second year had eggs hidden somewhere in the sewers. No one had ever really believed it, the story being thought of as a joke to scare the first years. Now Draco knew that they were wrong. It wasn't just a rumour, and that the thing now tangled around his lower body was a young snake demon.

Draco felt a forked tongue flick over his shoulder. The Basilisk was smelling him, testing him for something. However the tongue didn't stop with his shoulder. It continued to ghost over every bit of him that was uncovered, tasting him, for what he didn't know. He shivered at it passed over his navel. It wasn't unpleasant, just strange. To his surprise, he found himself starting to relax into the coils. It was somehow apparent to him that the snake didn't want to hurt him, and the tongue traveling over his chest was rather enjoyable. He'd always had a slight affinity to snakes, being a Malfoy and a dark wizard; he just never knew it ran so deep that he wouldn't mind being embraced by one. He figured if he was wrong, and he was going to be eaten here, he could at least bask in his last moments.

As sudden as it began, the ghosting tongue stopped. Draco almost whined at the loss of comfort. Then he felt something move at his waist. It was something within the coils, something he didn't know. Suddenly there was a gush of _something _from the body around his waist. At the same time there was hot breath on his neck and he felt a fang bite into his shoulder. He winced as he felt the strange venom being injected into his veins. Whatever the thick liquid was that had been ejected over his waist was now sliding down his legs and pooling around his feet. The body of the beast constricted once, like a tight hug, then was gone. Draco's eyes blinked open and he felt his legs give out as he fell to his knees on the shower floor, watching the strange, white substance swirl with the water down the drain.

_NINE MONTHES LATER_

Draco blinked down gently at the small figure in his arms. The baby's tiny face just peeking out of the blanket it was wrapped in. It had been a rough nine months of finding out he was pregnant, finding out how that was even possible, then finding out that it was a product of that night. His parents weren't happy, but they dealt with it well enough. At least, they didn't disown him or try to make him kill the unborn child. School was difficult too, since he had check-ups on top of classes, he was getting heavier by the day and he was always hungry. Not to mention the ridicule from his classmates about it. He didn't let it bother him though. As a Malfoy he refused to let it damage his pride. It may have bruised his ego a little though, not that he'd ever let anyone know. All that aside, he was happy with the new life in his arms. Yes, he knew it would be hard, but somehow he knew it would be worth it. He smiled as the blond child's tail wrapped around his wrist.


End file.
